


Something Were Never Forgotten

by Caroline



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Judas Priest
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/pseuds/Caroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GLAAD Awards and a pair of old friends.</p><p>Written as part aianonlovefest kinkmeme 6 over on lj</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Were Never Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was this:-
> 
> Not even kidding. I kind of don't even care how. Breakfast at Dennys afterwards optional.
> 
> I guess I can see two ways:
> 
> 1) Adam is trashed. Naughtiness ensues. "If you don't tie me up, I just kind of take over in bed."
> 
> 2) AU Pre-Idol. Sugar Daddy Rob falls for Citizen Vein Adam.
> 
> Unfortunately it got away from me a bit and I didn't quite make the prompt.
> 
> Warnings: Past D/s relationship.
> 
> Many thanks to Nightporters for the beta. *hugs*
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing, I'm claiming nothing. No disrespect or infringement is intended. This is a piece of fan fiction and should be treated as such.

 

How many years had it been since he'd seen him? Enough that the puppy fat that he thought so cute was gone and also enough that he'd learned to tone down the 'outrageous', so as not to offend an 'innocent' American Public - but Adam was still Adam. And for all those ridiculous sun glasses, he knew the kid was pleased to see him again; and even though they had to hold it in check on the red carpet the hug was real as were the very few brief words in his ear before they were dragged off their separate ways. Adam by his handlers and his date for the night and he by the GLAAD handlers. After all Rob Halford was his own handler these days and had been for years.

One very long evening, an introduction and two songs later he managed to catch up with Adam again at the bar, one look enough to tell him that Adam would be suffering with a hangover in the morning. He remembered well what the boy was like when after a drink or three, cuddly, affectionate and as horny as hell. Which begged the question where had Adam's little boy gone and why wasn't he taking care of _his_ boy, though in all truth it had been a long time since Adam had been that. A quick glance round answered that question as he spotted Adam's date making out in the corner with that ice skater guy, the one who couldn't quite seem to make up his mind. Which probably also explained the drink and the fact that Adam's smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

It didn't take much to get the bodies round the bar moving just enough that he could slip in behind him just as Adam ordered another one of whatever he was drinking. Negating Adam's order with a shake of his head he caught Adam's wrist. "Don't you think enough is enough?" He never did have to raise his voice with Adam and this time was no different. He was close enough to feel the shudder that passed through Adam's frame at his words, words that had been dark and breathed right against the shell of Adam's ear.

"Rob?"

The word had more of a waver and more of a question in than there should ever be in Adam Lambert's voice and it's enough to make his mind up for him. "We're leaving." The tone was enough to have Adam moving half off the stool he had been sat on obviously before he'd even thought about it. And that had him smiling, something things were never forgotten – just put out of reach by time and distance until they were needed again.

"Brad?"

Adam's head jerked back toward that corner indicating his 'date', which was almost enough to make him see red. Not quite, but pretty damn close. "He's a big boy, I'm sure he can find his own way home." And if the look he got was anything to go by he still had a way with words that conveyed just what he thought about Brad, which wasn't much.

His hotel was a quick limo ride and the hesitation that Adam had shown when they'd climbed in had done a lot to calm his temper. In the past with rides like this Adam would have knelt at his feet, but that was then and this was now. And he didn't for one moment think that was what Adam needed, a good hard fucking yes, as reminder of who he was yes, but a scene no. So instead he patted the seat beside him and then curled Adam up against him for the ride back, Adam's head resting on his shoulder and his fingers combing through his hair.

Fifteen minutes later and they were in his room, with him sat in an armchair just watching as Adam prowled - the movements restless, agitated even as things were picked up, looked under, flicked through - items that he'd scattered round the room; books, magazines, play things, his iPod. Things that made a hotel room home for the week or so he'd been it in.

"What we doing here, Rob?"

Blue eyes looked directly at him, the question not asked as a onetime sub to their dominate but as an equal, as a man to another man. And that made him smile, that was what he wanted to see. "What we're doing here, boy, is waiting for you to grow a set and either ask or come take what you need. Which is it going to be?"

Buttons, switches, triggers, whatever the hell you want to call them, Adam had many and you had to know just which ones to push and when - and he did. There are some things you never forget and Adam tended to be one of those.

The jacket and tie were stripped off and flung casually over the nearest chair as Adam stalked across the room towards him until he was looking up into eyes that had gone from blue to grey with need, polished shoes kicking his ankles apart so that Adam could stand between his thighs. And this time it was a hand round his wrist tight enough that it'd probably leave a mark in the morning, a slight bruise for everyone to see and he had no problem with that at all. His boy had always been a toppy bastard even on his knees and he'd allowed that, encouraged it even; if it had won him no friends in certain circles but he didn't care then and he sure as hell didn't care now.

"It's going to be me on that bed with you buried so deep that I'll still be feeling it on my flight out to England."

A tug on his wrist brought him to his feet, Adam's lips on his demanding entry. The kiss was right on the edge of violence before softening to something else but just as hot, as it had always been with them. For once he wasn't the one totally in control, he might be one who'd be on top but he wasn't the one leading this dance. And he was more than happy with that as their combined hands worked to get each other out of their clothing and towards where they wanted to be.

They ended up with Adam curled on his side, Adam's hand resting on his hip as he knelt by Adam's head, his cock not quite buried in the back of Adam's throat; another thing his boy had learnt – to protect his voice. But it was still as good as he remember possibly even better as there were new tricks, new things that had his breath catching as wet heat moved round him bringing him closer to the edge quicker than he wanted. Catching his fingers in Adam's hair he stilled him and slipped free. "You want that fucking, then you'd better stop."

It didn't take that long to have Adam spread out for him with a couple of his fingers buried deep inside, moving slowly and carefully working to open Adam up for him as it was obvious this was not something he did often. The tight grip around him as he slid home proving the point further and he wasn't about to hurry either not for all the frustrated little sounds that Adam was making beneath him. It was one thing for Adam to want to feel it (and he would) it was totally another to hurt him. Not what this was about.

Once he felt Adam relax round him then things changed, Adam proving to be still as flexible as he had ever been, easily allowing him to bend him in half almost as the pace became hard and fast. He had Adam's wrists pinned above his head with one hand the other stripping Adam's cock as he pounded into him driving them both toward completion. Hard enough that he almost saw stars when Adam's release painted white strips over his stomach. Stripping off the condom he grabbed the nearest thing to hand to clean them up; the fact it was his dress shirt not mattering one iota and even less as Adam curled round him, blue eyes smiling in that sleepy, blissed out way he remembered so well.

"You staying?" The question more of a gentle tease than anything.

The broadening smile on Adam's lips his only answer as he slotted himself against him as he'd done in the past; head against his chest, a long leg thrown over his hip and this cute little snoring sound he always used to make and still did apparently.

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted April 2010.


End file.
